Lecciones de vuelo
by Totomaru Shiba
Summary: Luego de haber descubierto la verdadera razón del porqué ella no podía volar, Ursula decide llamarla para animarla a tomar lecciones de vuelo y así lograr que ella alcanzara su objetivo. Pero parece ser que su instructora no será quien le muestre ese arte gracias a las cantidades de trabajo que últimamente recibe, sino su compañera de quien no se lo hubiese imaginado. Mal resumen:v


**Hola buenas, he venido a llenar este lugar de Diakko :v pero aclaro de ante mano, seguramente contenga Ooc, uno leve (?) eso creo, no se me da muy bien manejar las personalidades, sin mencionar que llevo un tiempo sin escribir así que estoy algo oxidada :'v en fin, les dejo la lectura.**

 **Aclaración:** La historia se sitúa después del cap 24 :v (pa' que les digo lo dice al iniciar)

 **D** **esclaimer:** El anime no es de mi autoría, le pertenece a Trigger y a Yō Yoshinari.

* * *

Luego de todo el alboroto que Croix había causado en el bosque Arcturus y de que Akko consiguiese la séptima palabra, todo había vuelto prácticamente a la normalidad, las responsabilidades habían regresado y con eso, la mala suerte de Akko en sus estudios sin contar las múltiples llamadas de atención que esta recibía de parte de las maestras, ya parecía algo de todos los días el hecho de que la castaña se metiese en algún lío.

-¡¿Ustedes tres de nuevo?! -espetó con asombro, y como no, ya era la 3ra vez que le hacían un llamado de atención por cometer el mismo error en la semana- que haré con ustedes...-suspiro mirando a las 3 chicas frente suyo.

Las 3 chicas no respondieron, se limitaron a quedarse calladas, aunque en ese tipo de situaciones era común viniendo de dos de las chicas.

-No es culpa nuestra que nos den tan poco de comer ¡No puedo dormir por el malestar! -decía Akko con el seño fruncido característico de ella.

-Akko, no deberías gritar...-murmuró tímidamente Lotte.

-Déjala, es demasiado tonta para hacerte caso -comentó Sucy.

Finnelan observaba al grupo sin ganas, como si ya no supiese que hacer; así que antes de que comenzase alguna discusión hizo un sonido gutural para llamar la atención de las presentes.

-Bueno, tendrán que limpiar los baños por 2 semanas, tienen suerte de que no necesitemos de mandrágoras en este momento –dijo dando por acabada la charla.

El grupo de chicas salieron de la oficina de Finnelan en dirección a su dormitorio, faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que se diese el ocaso y con eso, ir a dormir.

-Argg sabía que no tenía que volver por ese tarro de galletas –se quejó Akko al recordar que gracias a eso, alguien la vio, quedando en el lío en el que estaban, y es que, si no hubiese regresado por ese tarro, seguramente habría salido invictas del lugar.

-Bueno al menos reconoces tu falta de intelecto –dijo Sucy sentándose en su cama.

-¡Sucy! -Lotte soltó un regaño hacia su amiga en un murmuro.

-Que importa, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, quiero aprovechar mis horas de sueño.

Akko no respondió al comentario ofensivo de su compañera, estaba tan hambrienta como para enfrentar a su amiga, mejor le haría caso y se iría a dormir aunque le costase gracias a apetito que traía, mañana tenían clases con Nelson por lo que sería un día largo, más para ella ya que, como bien era sabido ella no dominaba el arte del vuelo.

* * *

Al día siguiente como era de esperarse de Akko, no pudo hacer mucho en la clase de Nelson, por lo que un poco desanimada, pero no a tal grado como para bajarle la motivación, siguió con las demás clases hasta que la hora del almuerzo llegó.

-¿Cómo se supone que deba volar...? -se quejó Akko haciendo un puchero- lo intento pero simplemente no parece dar resultado...-suspiró.

-¿A caso la terca Akko que conocemos se esta dando por vencida? -comentó Sucy con asombro fingido.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Claro que no, es solo que, ni siquiera he logrado flotar ni un poco, nada. En todo el tiempo que he estado aquí no he logrado nada en esa escoba, pero eso no me detendrá -dice en un tono confiado.

Las chicas siguen hablando pero esta vez de cosas triviales, todo transcurría normal hasta que Lotte vio que alguien se acercaba a su mesa, posicionándose detrás de Akko. Sucy también lo notó pero parecía que la castaña era la única que no notaba nada por el estilo, tratándose de ella ni siquiera un terremoto podría sacarla de su mundo.

La persona detrás de ella al percatarse de que esta no había notado su presencia, hizo un sonido bronco a lo que rápidamente captó la atención de la castaña.

-¿Diana? ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó casi audible ya que tenía unos cuantos trozos de comida en la boca.

-Ursula-sensei me ha pedido que te llame a su despacho.

-¿Ursula-sensei..Qué querrá? -preguntó Akko al aire.

-Pues si quieres saber deberías ir –comento mirando la mejilla izquierda de la castaña la cual estaba llena de salsa- rayos, hasta cuando dejarás de ser tan descuidada –dijo sacando un pañuelo para luego limpiarle la mejilla.

Akko se impresionó un poco por el acto, iba decirle que no se molestara pero al final decidió callarse. Aquello le causaba un raro sentimiento en el estómago, sentía como si en algún momento se le fuera a acabar el aire, todo aquello lo asoció al hecho de que nunca había recibido ese tipo de trato y por eso reaccionaba así.

-Bien. Será mejor no hacerla esperar ¿no crees? -comentó dándole la espalda mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección al despacho de Ursula.

-Ah…¡Sí! -dijo levantándose de su asiento para luego despedirse rápidamente de Lotte y Sucy.

Comenzó a caminar detrás de Diana, tratando de seguir su paso ya que se sentía mejor estando tras ella. Sentía curiosidad del por que Ursula le había llamado.

Siguió caminando detrás de Diana, escuchando el eco de sus pasos a través de los pasillos. Ahora que lo pensaba, Diana también se estaba dirigiendo al despacho de Ursula, es de extrañar dado que es a ella a quien habían convocado, o es qué… ¿Estará involucrada en todo este asunto?

-Oye Diana…-la llamo a lo recibió un sonido lo cual le daba a entender que le había escuchado y que prosiguiera- ¿Sabes algo de lo que Ursula-sensei quiere decirme?

Diana pareció pensarlo unos segundos, pero para su suerte ya estaban frente del despacho de la susodicha.

-Llegamos -comento ignorando olímpicamente la pregunta de la castaña.

-¡Diana no me ignores! Responde la pregunta -replica haciendo un mohín.

-Para que decirte si ya estamos aquí -dice llamando a la puerta.

-¡Ah! ¡Así que si sabes!

-Akko no te alteres y bájale a tu voz.

Akko gruñe a modo que Diana no la escuche, pero en ese momento la puerta se abre dejando ver a una mujer de cabello azul de gafas y unos ojos de color rojo.

-Fue más rápido de lo que pensé -sonríe- pasen -abre más la puerta dejando entrar a ambas chicas.

Akko vio que Ursula les hacia un ademán de que tomasen asiento en una de las sillas, a lo que la castaña se acerco he hizo lo que su tutora le pedía, seguida de Diana quién tomó asiento al lado suyo dejando a Ursula frente a ellas. La susodicha las miró por unos segundos para luego soltar un pequeño suspiro que se perdió en el aire.

-Sabes Akko, estos días he pensado en alguna manera de ayudarte a, ya sabes, volar, pero últimamente me están asignado demasiado trabajo, a parte no creo que pueda enseñarte a la perfección esa técnica, explicar no se me da muy bien -suelta una risa nerviosa- así que he pensado en asignarte al alguien que te ayude, una tutora. Así que tendrás que sustituir las prácticas de transformación por esas clases de vuelo, al fin y al cabo, la transformación prácticamente ya la tienes dominada.

Akko la escuchaba atentamente, el hecho de que Ursula se tomase el tiempo para pensar todo aquello le hacia ver en la alta estima en que la tenía, agradecía eso.

-¿Entonces, si no es usted, quién va a ser mi tutora? -preguntó la castaña confundida.

-Aquí es donde entro yo -dijo Diana como si fuese lo más obvio de mundo.

-¿Tu? -preguntó incrédula.

Ursula suspiro para luego dirigirse a Akko- si, le pedí ayuda a Diana para que fuese tu tutora, la creí más conveniente para esta labor -explicó.

-No es que te sea difícil, es sólo que necesitas paciencia y tiempo para recuperar ese talento -comentó Diana.

-Viéndolo de esa forma tal vez tome un tiempo...pero con tu determinación Akko, estoy segura de que lo lograrás -Ursula le sonrió a la castaña, quería ayudar a Akko en aquella situación ya que todo eso, había sido por su culpa al fin y al cabo.

Akko verdaderamente no sabía que decir, se había quedado muda, pero algo si estaba claro dentro de ella y era que agradecía el hecho de que se molestaran en hacer eso.

-Muy bien, será mejor que regresen el almuerzo terminará pronto -comentó Ursula rompiendo el silencio que se había generado gracias al silencio de Akko.

Ambas chicas se levantaron y caminaron hasta la entrada, Diana fue la primera en salir, seguida de Akko, pero antes de que Ursula cerrase la puerta tras ellas la castaña la interrumpió.

-Ursula-sensei...-dijo sin darse la vuelta.

-¿Mmh?

Akko tardó unos segundos para luego voltearse, y con un brillo en sus ojos acompañada de una sonrisa le dijo- ¡Volaré ya verá Ursula-sensei! Gracias...-murmuró lo último mientras comenzaba a caminar rápidamente hacia el comedor.

-Uhh...bueno, tengo la esperanza de que así será -dijo al aire para sí misma, para luego cerrar la puerta.

La castaña siguió caminando por el pasillo a paso rápido, pensaba en lo que le había dicho Ursula, y es que viéndolo desde otro punto, a decir verdad ella nunca practicó lo suficiente, siempre tomaba la escoba en las clases de Nelson pero de ahí no pasaba a más, así que, si practicaba todos los días podría lograr volar al final. Sonrió para sus adentros, aquello comenzaba a hacerla sentir ansiosa dentro de sí, quería lograr aquel objetivo a como diese lugar. Con una sonrisa plasmada en su cara giró en una esquina, miró al frente y a lo lejos vio a Diana dirigiéndose a la cafetería al igual que ella, caminó más deprisa para alcanzarla ya que quería agradecerle el hecho de que se molestara en ayudarle.

-¡Diana! -gritó llegando atrás de ella.

La susodicha volteó a verla un poco curiosa.

-¿Qué sucede Akko? -preguntó con serenidad, como era característico de ella.

-Quería...agradecerte en tomarte la molestia de ser mi tutora -sonrió mientras recuperaba el poco aliento que había perdido a causa de caminar más rápido de lo normal.

Diana la observó arqueando una ceja- ¿De qué hablas? No eres ninguna molestia.

-Oh vamos, soy un desastre y aprendo lento ¿no es eso una molestia?

Diana pareció pensarlo unos segundos-Es cierto que se te dificultan algunas cosas, pero nada que una buena práctica no cambie -comentó restándole importancia al hecho –no te preocupes, algo me dice que podrás hacerlo -comentó lo último con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno...si tu lo dices -respondió un poco extraña ya que le hacía raro ver sonreír a Diana, la única vez que la había visto en ese modo fue cuando se "coló" a su casa para hacerla regresar, de ahí no la había vuelto a ver sonreír de nuevo, no hasta ese momento, aunque comparado con aquella vez, la sonrisa de ahora era mínima esta vez. -En fin, tengo que volver con Sucy y Lotte, te veo luego -terminó de decir luego de su divagancia echándose a correr dejando a la rubia de espaldas tras de sí.

Diana suspiró, se dio media vuelta para seguir con su camino a la cafetería pero al hacerlo, se sorprendió de ver a Akko parada sonriéndole.

-Olvidé decirte, deberías sonreír más -posicionó su mano en su mentón como si pensase- creo que te ves muy bien así -terminó decir para luego dirigir su vista a ella para luego irse de ahí dejando a Diana un tanto confundida por el repentino comportamiento de la castaña.

Diana se limitó a observar un punto fijo en el pasillo, suspiró posicionando una mano en su rostro- qué persona más problemática...-murmuró al aire con un ligero y apenas visible rubor en sus mejillas, no sabía ni porqué reaccionaba así, recibía elogios todo el tiempo, ¿cómo algo así podría hacerla reaccionar como si hubiese sido la primera vez que se lo decían? Suspiró, luego lo averiguaría, ahora tenía que repasar sus apuntes para el examen que se aproximaba.

* * *

-¡¿Ehhh?! ¡¿Examen historia de la magia?! -preguntó Akko de repente, dándole un pequeño susto a Lotte, Sucy ya estaba acostumbrada a los repentinos arranques de energía de la castaña, pero parecía que su compañera no lograba acostumbrarse ya que siempre terminaba asustándose.

-Si, ¿no lo recuerdas Akko? La maestra de historia lo dijo en su clase la semana pasada...-explicó Lotte.

-¿La semana pasada? ¡El examen es mañana! -soltó preocupada.

-Eso te pasa por dormirte en clases -refutó Sucy mientras seguía con su labor.

-Si quieres puedo prestarte mis apuntes Akko -sugirió Lotte intentando ayudar a su amiga.

-Ah...no tienes qué, tienes que estudiar no quiero interrumpirte -trató de negarse la castaña ya que muchas veces había molestado a Lotte en esas situaciones, sin contar que siempre las arrastraba en sus problemas, no sentía justo que luego de todo eso ella decidiese ayudarle como si nada.

-Vamos Akko, además no tienes que preocuparte, yo ya estudié -explicó Lotte insistiendo en que Akko tomará sus apuntes.

-Pero para eso va a tener que desvelarse -continuó Sucy mientras tomaba un cubo lleno de agua.

-No importa, voy a estudiar de todo modos –dijo Akko frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Y que tal si en vez de hablar nos ayudas a limpiar los baños? -preguntó ya que Akko era la única que había parado de hacer su labor.

-Bien –dijo sin ganas tomando un escoba que reposaba en la pared para luego introducirla en una cubeta llena de liquido espumoso que se encontraba a un lado de ella, y así con un golpe firme al suelo comenzar a moverla de un lado a otro para quitar lo que sea que estuviese en el suelo.

-Saldré bien ya verán...-murmuró para sí misma haciendo un mohín mientras seguía limpiando.

Lotte la miró de reojo, aunque ella no se hubiera dado cuenta le había escuchado, haciéndola sonreír, se alegraba de que en cierta forma su amiga comenzara a tener interés en obtener una buena nota. Dejó de divagar en sus pensamientos y siguió limpiando con un harapo aquellos lava manos que estaban frente de ella.

* * *

-¡BIEN! ¡COMENCEMOS! -dijo mirando el cuaderno que tenía en frente, junto a los libros que la acompañaban a un lado seguida del silencio que albergaba en el lugar, y como no, siendo la única en la biblioteca a esas horas, había decidido ir a estudiar ahí para no molestarles el sueño a sus compañeras y también poder tomar algunas referencias de los libros que se encontraban ahí para profundizar más.

Tomo el cuaderno de su amiga en manos y se limitó a abrirlo, para su sorpresa, nunca se hubiese imaginado lo detallado que tenía Lotte sus apuntes, desde fechas hasta detalles irrelevantes.

-Tienes aquí una mina ¿eh? -bromeó al aire siguiendo con su lectura.

Tomó uno de los libros que tenía a su lado para encontrar más descripciones acerca de lo que estaba leyendo. Tomó su cuaderno y comenzó a anotar unas cuantas fechas y al lado de ellas una corta descripción tratando de enmarcar toda la información relevante posible.

-No sé si son las ilustraciones de este libro o la manera de escribir de Lotte pero, ella tenía razón, la historia de la magia no es tan aburrida como yo la veía -confiesa mientras volteaba la página del cuaderno de Lotte.

Siguó tomando apuntes hasta que escuchó un sonido muy familiar al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a sentir dolor en su estómago.

-Ahh ¿Por qué tengo tanta hambre? -lloriqueó abrazándose a sí misma como si eso fuese a calmarle el dolor. De repente una idea se le vino rápidamente a la cabeza –bueno, es muy noche no creo que nadie me vea -murmuró mirando a los lados dirigiéndose a la puerta del lugar.

Caminó hasta la entrada para luego salir corriendo, pero no dio ni dos pasos cuando chocó con alguien haciéndola caer sobre su retaguardia.

-Auch...-se quejó sobando el lugar afectado, pero luego cayó en cuenta de que no era la única que se encontraba ahí, temerosa miró al frente, pero se sorprendió y a la vez se alivió al ver que no se trataba de ninguna maestra.

-¿Akko...? ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó confundida.

-Estudiar -respondió mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente.

-¿Estudiar? ¿A estas horas? Bueno, conociéndote seguro estás aquí porque apenas te enteraste del examen -suspiró.

-Acertaste -comentó limpiando sus ropas, miró a la chica la cual seguía tirada en el suelo.

-¿Y tú porqué estás aquí? -le preguntó.

La chica la cual estaba a punto de levantarse volteo a ver a la chica, pero una mano le estaba obstruyendo la mirada, hasta que cayó en cuenta que la castaña la quería ayudar a levantarse. Dudosa le tomó la mano y rápidamente fue halada por Akko.

-Lamento eso –se disculpó.

-No te preocupes -respondió acomodándose el vestuario.

-Aun no respondes a mi pregunta Diana –le reprocho.

-Ah, bueno he dejado mi cuaderno esta mañana, y vine a ver si lo encontraba por ahí -explicó. Luego miró a Akko con curiosidad - Ahora que lo pienso...¿A dónde ibas hace un momento? -inquirió mirándola.

-¿Yo? Eh...bueno -comenzó aponerse nerviosa ya que lo que planeaba hacer posiblemente conllevara a obtener otro castigo- me dirigía al baño ¡Si! ¡Al baño! -dijo como si ni ella misma se lo creyera pero al cabo de formular la última frase recuperó la confianza, diciendo esto último con total confianza.

-Ya veo...-dice no muy convencida- bueno. Iré a buscar mi libro –dijo sin más entrando a la biblioteca.

Akko no lo pensó más y siguió su camino hacia la cafetería.

-Si entro al almacén tal vez encuentre algo -murmuró para sí misma.

Al llegar se dirigió hasta la puerta, pero antes de entrar se topó con una sorpresa que no le agradó para nada. La puerta estaba cerrada, lo que causó en Akko frustración y tristeza al ver que tendría que lidiar con el malestar en su estómago lo que quedaba de la noche.

Ni por más que la empujase con todas sus fuerzas lograba abrir la puerta, dejó de halar la puerta al caer en cuenta del ruido que estaba haciendo, sería mejor para antes de que fuese tarde.

Desganada de su mala suerte caminó por el pasillo para seguir con su estudio, siguió andando hasta que escucho un carraspeo proveniente de alguien más, causándole un susto que la hizo saltar en su lugar.

-Así que... al baño ¿he? -preguntó con sarcasmo.

-¡Ah! Diana...-dijo volteándose casi inmediatamente- ¡te lo puedo explicar! Tenía mucha hambre y en la cena no dan mucha comida que digamos y pues...arg no me vayas a delatar no lo pude evitar tengo mucha hambre.

Diana miraba confundida a la chica soltando centenares de excusas, suspiró, a veces le abrumaba lo energética que podía ser Akko.

-Está bien pero cálmate o puedes hacer que alguien nos escuche -intentó calmar a la castaña.

-Ok...-murmuró.

La rubia suspiró posicionando una mano en su cabeza para luego comenzar a caminar- ¿Quieres meterte en otro lío? -la regaño siguiendo su camino hasta la biblioteca.

-¡Pero...!

-Espera aquí ya regreso –dijo al llegar a la entrada de la biblioteca. Akko no respondió y se limitó a obedecer a la chica.

Cuando esta desapareció en los pasillos Akko se dirigió hasta la mesa donde anteriormente estaba estudiando. Pasaron unos 2 minutos hasta que vio a Diana cruzar la puerta.

Se limitó a verla caminar hasta ella, estaba curiosa por saber que es lo que le diría, se estaba preparando para un sermón, pero a cambio de eso todo lo que recibió fue una bolsa.

-¿Qué..?-no terminó de formular la pregunta ya que fue interrumpida.

-Tómalo.

La castaña tomo la bolsa y al ver dentro de ella se encontró con algo redondo envuelto en un papel, sin perder tiempo le quitó la envoltura dejando ver un bollo.

-¿Diana acaso tu...? -dejó la pregunta al aire sin quitar la vista del bollo.

-¿Dijiste que tenías hambre no? -volteo a ver una estantería.

-¡¿LO ROBASTE DE LA CAFETERÍA?! -inquirió acercándose a la susodicha, creía que Diana puedo haber abierto el lugar con alguno de sus hechizos.

-¿Qué? ¡C-Cómo crees! -dijo golpeando inconscientemente a Akko en la cabeza, la castaña se había acercado demasiado a ella lo que la había alterado haciéndola reaccionar de esa manera tan inusual. Carraspeo –Yo no ando rompiendo las reglas como tú Akko -terminó de decir recuperando la compostura.

-¿Entonces de donde lo sacaste? -preguntó sobándose la cabeza.

-Me quedé sin apetito por la tarde, así que lo guardé, eso es todo –dijo sin más comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta- bueno, tengo que irme, no quiero andar con falta de sueño mañana -comentó abriendo la puerta- nos vemos mañana en las lecciones de vuelo –se despidió saliendo de la biblioteca dejando a Akko confundida por las acciones de Diana.

-Este día sinceramente ha sido el más raro...-murmuró para luego seguir con sus estudios.

Buscando entre los libros encontró uno que ella no había visto, no lo había tomado, o al menos ella lo recuerda así. Lo abrió curiosa, estaba un poco lleno de polvo, lo que la hizo toser.

Al ojearlo notó que ese libro contenía más fechas he información que por alguna extraña razón otros libros habían omitido, las paginas estaban algo gastadas por lo que podía deducir que se trataba de un libro demasiado viejo.

-No recuerdo haberlo tomado -comentó viendo la portada de este- que importa, tiene información valiosa así que ¡a aprovechar! -sonrió mientras seguía tomando apuntes.

Le haría ver a los demás y en especial a Sucy, que era la que más se burlaba de ella, que podía conseguir una nota decente, aunque tuviera que desvelarse...

* * *

 **Bueno, quería escribir más pero parece que me salió más de lo que planeaba. En fin, espero que haya sido de su agrado, como bien dije ya llevo un tiempo de no escribir así que ténganme paciencia :'v y m disculpo por el Ooc, soy muy mala manejando las personalidades de los personajes.**

 **Ya que, me despido.**


End file.
